Highschool Drama
by Tsubasafangirl
Summary: Tsubasa, Kyoya, Gingka, Masamune, Ryuga, Madoka and Hikaru are all transferring to my school in Canada. There will be relashionships! There will be fights! There will, (of course), be bey battles and there will be... DRAMA! Terrible summary, I know, but R&R anyways! :D Rated T, just in case.
1. French Class

**Alright! This is a story for my bestest friends in the whole world! I love you guys! :D Now that I've posted... STOP PESTERING ME! Also, the bladers that will be coming to our school are: Tsubasa, Kyoya, Gingka, Masamune, Ryuga, Madoka and Hikaru! Enjoy!**

* * *

"You're kidding me!" Clo shrieked, as she, Nikki, Vi and I all sauntered into our last class of the morning, French slightly early and wandered to the table we shared. We all took our seats, Vi and I on one side, while Nikki and Clo faced us on the other. As soon as we sat down, Vi whipped out her laptop and started typing fiercely, as per usual.

At our school, nothing really interesting goes on. We're just regular freshmen high school students, with regular lives, but today, Vi has informed us on our way to French class that seven Japan exchange students have transferred to our school and will be in all the regular classes starting right after lunch! Clo, who loves to meet new people, nearly had a stroke when Vi told us. She was so excited!

"I can't wait to meet them! I bet they're bladers, just like us! You think they will want to battle me? I can't wait to battle them! Can't you? I love-"

"Oh shut up, Clo, for goodness sake." Nikki interrupted Clo, rubbing her temples with her fingers. Nikki has beautiful waist length brown hair, usually done up in gentle curls, and green eyes. She generally wears her favourite cut-off pale pink angle top with _Hakuna Matata_ written across the front and a short black leather skirt. "You're giving me a headache."

"Humph!" Clo, who has long blond hair with bangs, bright blue eyes, wears a sky blue tank top with a light grey cardigan and denim short shorts, frowned at her friend, then she turned to me and Vi: "What about you, Vi? Ally? Are you excited to meet them?"

"Okay," Vi responded, not paying enough attention to even look up from her computer. Vi has shoulder length black hair and beautiful forest eyes. She likes to wear printed T-shirts with her favourite cartoon characters on them and black jeans.

I, myself, have light brown hair that goes half way down my back and dark brown eyes. I prefer to wear my favourite baggy blue sweater and skinny jeans. I smiled as I answered Clo's question, "Of course! I love battling new opponents! And besides," my smile turned into a smirk. "I'm bored of battling you three. How many times do I have to beat you guys 'til you give up?"

All three of my friends heads jerked up and met my smirk with death glares, "_Excuse me?_" Nikki demanded dangerously.

"Say. That. Again." Vi growled, closing her laptop screen slowly.

"Just because you're the only one of us that has made a special move for your bey doesn't mean that your the strongest out of all of us!" Clo exclaimed angrily.

"So you're saying that I _haven't_ beaten you every time I used it?" I bragged, lazily taking out my Dark Aries and fiddling with it.

"Well," Clo began to argue, but was interrupted by our teacher entering the room with the rest of our classmates.

"À vos places, s'il vous plaîts! Vite, Vite! (To your places, please! Quickly!)" Our teacher sang joyfully. "On a beaucoup à faire ce matin! (We have lots to get through this morning!)"

We all fell silent and I hastily shoved my bey back into its box on my beltand took out my pencil as the rest of the class found chairs. The French teacher began to explain an assignment to do in our grammar booklets. As she concluded, she set us to work on our bookletsand retreated to her desk.

"Finally!" Vi exclaimed quietly, not wanting the teacher to overhear us speaking English. This is French class, after all. "I thought she would never stop talking!"

"You can say that again," Nikki responded breathlessly, taking out her grammar booklet from her bag and setting it on the table.

"Finally! I thought she would-"

"No," Nikki gave Vi a look. "Just no."

I rolled my eyes. "So Vi," I asked, leaning my head into the centre of the table and indicating that my friends do the same. "We need details on these exchange students! Male, female..."

"Well, from what I heard, there will be five guys and two girls," Vi explained.

"Are the guys-" Clo began.

"Don't ask me if they're attractive," Vi broke in. "'Cause I don't know."

"Darn," Clo pouted, disappointed.

"Wouldn't it be great if they were hot?" I say dreamily, resting my chin on my hands and staring into space. "I would love a hot boyfriend."

"Girl, you are barely out of your relationship with Josh," Clo annoying pointed out. "How do you think he would feel if you just started dating some random, hot exchange student?"

I made a face at her.

"Especially a hot one," Vi added.

"Who asked either of you," I said crossly, letting my hands fall onto the table with a _thud_.

"Now, if _I_, on the other hand, had a random, hot, Japanese exchange student boyfriend..." Clo started smartly. I threw my pencil at her out of annoyance, which she skillfully evaded.

"But it's true, darling," Nikki broke into the starting argument, reaching down to retrieve my pencil, handing it back to me and flipping through the pages of her grammar book. "You did just have a relationship-"

"Billet!"Our teacher said, startling Nikki. Billet is French for 'ticket'. In our French class, we are given one hundred tickets at the start of each month. If you speak English during the class, you have to give the teacher one of your tickets. The teacher had sneaked up behind us and "overheard" Nikki speaking English so, grumbling, Nikki pulled one of her bag and handed it to the teacher. "Merci," the teacher said as she walked back to her desk.

"Shoot!" Nikki exclaimed, frustrated. "That was my first 'billet' to lose!"

"How many do you have, Clo?" I asked curiously, taking out my own booklet and flipping to the appropriate page.

"Ninety eight," she responded, also removing her booklet from her bag and opening it to the right page.

"Ha!" I laughed purposely loud, because I knew I have more tickets then she does.

"What?" she asked, looking up from her booklet.

"Oh, well," I know that Clo really hates to lose, especially to me, so I made sure to rub this in. "I have a hundred and one."

"What?!" Clo sputtered. "That's not-"

"Billet!" Our teacher called to Clo from her desk across the room. Clo jumped up angrily and marched over to the teachers desk to give her a ticket. She stomped back and plopped in her chair furiously.

Inwardly hoping she wouldn't punch me, I grinned, bent towards her and whispered, "Ninety seven."

Nikki and Vi both burst out laughing and I pulled back to join them. Clo crossed her arms over her chest and leaned forward, glaring.

"You're starting something you can't finish, Ally," she growled quietly.

I stopped laughing and narrowed my eyes. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Clo rolled her eyes. "It _means_," she said, making sure to stress each word. "That you're fighting a _battle,_ you. Can't. Win."

As she said the word "battle", it dawned on me. "Now, Clo," I said smugly, as I got what she was hinting at. "Is that any way to ask your Superior to battle?"

Clo stood up suddenly, pushing her chair back loudly. She leaned across the table until our foreheads touched.

"I'd like to see you _try_ to beat me," she furiously stated. "I've been doing special training, ya know."

"Is that a challenge?" I ask seriously, standing up slowly to match her height.

"As if you could challenge me," she spat angrily.

"After school," I growl. "Be at the stadium in the courtyard at four."

"With pleasure," she retorts, pushing on my forehead with hers, harshly.

"You two are both barbaric," Nikki noted abruptly, disgusted at our behaviour. "Honestly, why can't you be like Virgo and I? We are obviously the most sophisticated and pair here." she said proudly, pulling out her precious Storm Virgo and holding it tightly against her chest.

Sending one last glare at the each other, Clo and I sat down and pulled out our own beys.

"You might be the most sophisticated, Nikki," I commented, looking fondly down at my Dark Aries. "But obviously, me and Aries are the most powerful."

Clo began to outrageously argue, but was interrupted by the bell ringing, signalling the end of the morning classes.

"Yay! Food!" she shrieked instead, jumping up and shoving her homework into her bag. "I'm starving! Plus, we have to feul up for our battle with Ally, right, Libra?"

She tossed her beloved Thermal Libra into the air once before stashing it in her bey box on her belt. Nikki and I did the same, minus the toss. Vi stuffed her work into her bag and collected her computer under one arm. As she stood up out of her chair, her bey, Sonic Pegasus, fell from its box and clattered loudly onto the floor. She had her arms full so, I scooped it up for her as I bent down to grab my bag.

"Thanks, bro," she grinned at me as she took it. Clo, Nikki and I finished packing our bags, then the four of us headed out of the classroom together, towards the cafeteria, to await the arrival of the new students!

* * *

**R tell me what you think! 'Til next time...**


	2. Arrival

**For the record, this is not a final copy of this chapter. My spazzy friends (i.e. NIKKI, VI AND CLO) won't leave me alone about posting the next chapter, so, enjoy guys and NIKKI CLOSE THAT TAB!**

* * *

When we reached the busy cafeteria, Clo and I began to push and shove each other in our haste to enter first. Nikki shook her head at us, muttering something about being "uncivilized ruffians" and Vi laughed hysterically. When we finally made it inside, we headed to our favourite table beside the window where we could see the doors.

As Clo, Nikki, Vi and I found our seats at the table, Nikki and I on one side while Clo and Vi faced us on the other, we noticed that our friends hadn't arrived yet. We shared our table with our four other best friends, Andi, Shae, Amber and Bryn. We usually eat our lunches together and like to battle each other after we eat. Since we were all starving, we began to eat without them.

"I am so excited to meet the new students!" Clo exclaimed, her mouth full of sandwich. Nikki made a disgusted face at her and Clo swallowed her food sheepishly.

"Honestly, child," Nikki said, exasperated at her terrible manners. "Were you raised by lions or something?"

Clo was saved from answering by our unfortunately loud friends trekking in. They weaved the already filled up tables around us, then Shae and Amber came and sat down next to me, while Bryn and Andi sat next to Vi.

"Heeeyyyy guys!" Andi sang joyfully, pulling out her lunch. "Did you guys see those seven teenagers at the office on your way here? Who are they?"

"OMG! They're here?!" Clo jumped up to run and see them, but Vi grabbed her arm.

"Bro, calm down," she said, pulling Clo back down. "You'll see them in class, so let them get settled."

Clo sighed heavily, disappointed. "Okay..."

"Don't be sad, Clo," I leaned across the table to pat her shoulder sympathetically. "We can have a friendly pre-battle before our match after lunch if it will make you feel better."

Clo brightened considerably at the idea. "Yeah! Lets do it!" she said excitedly as she began to shovel down her food as fast as she could.

"Hey!" Amber broke in. "You guys are gonna battle? I wanna join!"

"Me too!" Andi added eagerly. "I have to get back at Clo for beating me yesterday." she shot a glare at Clo, who was now trying to fit the rest of her sandwich in her mouth whole.

"Okay! How about a big battle royal with all of us?" I suggested excitedly, already getting fired up about the battle.

"Yeah!" all my friends responded loudly, causing several of the people around us to look over questioningly.

"For Heaven's sake, Clo!" Nikki exclaimed hastily to Clo, who had begun to choke on her apple. "You're going to die over there if you eat any faster!"

As Andi and I laughed, Vi whacked Clo on the back to clear the apple from her throat. When she could breath properly again, she thanked Vi and turned to Andi and I.

"Some friends you guys are," she muttered darkly. "Laughing..."

"Ha! Just doing what you would have done for me, friend!" I smirked, stuck out my tongue at her and stole her cookie.

"That's it!" Clo screeched angrily, flinging herself across the table at me. I shrieked as her hands connected with my shoulders and we both tumbled over backwards.

"Stop! Stop!" Nikki yelled, jumping up from her seat and angrily pulling Clo off of me. "You two are both idiots! Save it for the battle, why don'tcha?!"

As Clo, Nikki and I returned to our seats, I noticed Vi, Bryn, Amber, Andi and Shae were all shaking with contained laughter, but were trying not to show it. Nikki was mad, and everyone knows not to laugh or screw with her when she's angry. Lesson learned from past experiences.

As we were all returning to our food, Nikki fuming quietly, the cafeteria door burst open and our principal walked in, followed by seven teenagers.

"And this is the cafeteria," he said, gesturing to the tables and students around him. "Most of the students eat here, but you can eat outside if you want to.

The eight of us stared, open-mouthed, at the new-comers: The first boy we saw had flaming red hair and amber eyes. He was looking around curiously. The boy beside him had jet black hair that was rimmed with white and a single red strand that hung between his eyes. His eyes were a dark shade of brown and he was looking hungrily at the lunch lady handing out food behind the cafeteria counter. The girl behind him had short brown hair and wore magnifying goggles at the top of her head. She and another girl with short blue hair and royal blue eyes had linked arms and were gazing around nervously. Behind them were two boys, one with wild dark green hair pulled back in a messy ponytail and sky blue eyes and the other with spiky white hair with a red streak and golden slitted eyes. They both looked completely bored and unfazed. And, behind them, was a sight I will never, ever forget as long as I live:

A tall boy was standing a few steps away from the rest, obviously lost in thought. He had long grey hair and gorgeous golden eyes. He looked up from where he was standing and his stare came our way. I felt a sudden warm, fuzzy feeling in my stomach that made me involuntarily blush. From the way he looked to the way he breathed, he was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life.

"Hellooo? Earth to Ally," Clo interrupted my reverie by laughing and poking my arm. "You're drooling."

Wow, I hate her sometimes. "Shut up, Clo." She grinned smugly at me and stole back her cookie.

I glanced over at the rest of my friends and noticed Vi looking as enchanted as me with one of the new-comers. I followed her gaze and found she was staring at the boy with the flaming red hair.

"Wow, Vi," I teased lightly. "I never thought you would fall for a ginger!" She glared at me.

"That's so racist..." Nikki mumbled.

"Racist?" Andi said questioning.

While my friends chatted on excitedly, my eyes returned to the tall boy with the beautiful golden eyes. Our principal was finished the presentation of the cafeteria and was unfortunately ushering the group back through the door.

When they had left, I turned to my friends. "Okay, guys! Are you done eating?"

"No!" Clo said, her mouth full of her cookie.

I rolled my eyes. "Everyone _else_ ready?"

A series of cheers greeted me. "Alright then! Let's battle!"

We all rose from our table, except Clo, who was trying to cram in the rest of her lunch before we left without her, and headed out to the courtyard for our battle.

* * *

**Until next time... Tune in for the battle royal!**


	3. The Battle Royal

**Who's nervous for upcoming exams? ME! If you have any tips that can help a new examer, please leave me a review! You might not see any posts from me for a while because of exams, but anyways, enjoy the next chapter! **

* * *

My friends and I stepped out into the small sunlit courtyard of our school, Clo was still eating hastily in the cafeteria. The courtyard was almost shaped like a 'u', with a large space in the middle, the school surrounding the outside edges and a large gap at the end where people walk in and out of. It leads out to the field behind the school. In the centre, there was a shiny blue new stadium that the school put in last year; when beyblading became popular at our school.

We walked over to the stadium, but unfortunately, a group of annoying eighth grade boys were already there battling.

"Aw, shoot!" Shae exclaimed, disappointed.

"How are we gonna battle now?" Bryn whined.

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Bitch, _please_. I got this."

We all watched as she marched over to the group and stopped with her hands on her hips beside the edge of the stadium.

"Excuse me, darlings," She said sweetly, her voice like honey. "Would you mind if my friends and I had a turn with the stadium?"

One of the boys in a bright orange sweater laughed loudly. "Yes, we would mind! Go away, girly. We're busy! Now, go Fox!"

Nikki's eyes sparked with anger. "GET YOUR FUCKING ASSES OUT OF THE STADIUM! IT'S OUR TURN" She yelled at the top of her lungs, causing all the boys to yelp, hastily pick up their beys and run towards the building doors.

She turned and skipped back to us with a charming smile on her face. "See? No problem here!" She said, giggling at the shocked looks on our faces.

Bryn shook her head, still looking weirdly at Nikki. "Okay... now that that's over with, are we gonna battle or what?"

"Yeah!" I exclaimed, feeling my blood start to rush through my veins in my haste and excitement to battle. "Let's do this thing!"

We ran up to the stadium platform and found places to stand to launch our beys. "Okay!" I said, pulling out my purple launcher and placing in my bey. My friends all did the same. "Ready?"

Six defiant pairs of eyes returned my question. "Alright! Let's go! Three!"

My friends joined the count down, our beys all aimed at the opposite side of where we stood. "Two!"

"WAIT!" The courtyard side doors banged open and we all jerked out of our ready positions to see Clo rush out, chocolate pudding smeared on her cheeks. "Don't start with out me!"

Nikki let go of her ripcord to face palm. "Clo! You're always late, damn it! You always ruin everything!"

Clo ran to the stadium, climbed up beside Vi and bent over her knees, panting. "It's not my fault! You guys ditched me!" She cried, pretending to sob loudly into her hands.

"Sheesh, child, hurry up and aim already!" Amber called out, as I rolled my eyes. "We're starting!"

Clo hastily fumbled to get out her launcher and bey. Once she was mostly ready, I sighed and started again. "Okay, are actually we ready this time?"

"Yes!" Seven voices answered loudly.

"Alright then, three!" I aimed my bey _again_.

"Two, one, Let it rip!" We all cried out and launched our beys into the stadium.

"Go, Libra!"

"Dark Aries!"

"Strike hard, Virgo!

"Fly now, Pegasus!"

"Attack, Pisces!"

"Now, Aquario!

"Scorpio, go for the win!"

"Pierce 'em, Striker!"

Our beys clashed all at once in the centre of the stadium, then spun off in their own directions and circled the outside stadium walls, each owner mentally deciding their next move.

I pondered for a moment before coming to a quick conclusion. "Aries, attack Libra!"

My bey swivelled around immediately and raced towards Clo's sky blue bey, only to have Andi's sleek Thunder Pisces crash into Aries and stop it dead in its tracks.

"Oh, no you don't!" Andi called to me. "Clo's mine, remember? Don't interfere!"

"What?!" I yelled back, my bey pushing hers back as it sensed my frustration. "This is _our_ pre-battle! She's mine, you fool!"

"I detest violence," Nikki said firmly, crossing her arms and staring at Andi and I. "Stop fighting, you two!"

"Hellooo, Nikki!" Vi yelled, her royal blue Pegasus crashing into Nikki's unprepared hot pink Virgo. "Did you forget where you are? We are in the _middle_ of a fight!

Nikki cried out as her bey smashed into the side of the arena, rebounded and continued to spin around with the others. "Oh, yeah," She said, realizing. She yelled back at Andi and I: "Never mind!"

Clo face palmed then looked up at me fiercely. "Hey, Ally! Andi! How about I just beat both of you! Then you won't have to fight anymore!"

"Yeah, as if!" I yelled. "Aries, attack Libra with Fire Barrage Attack!"

Aries pushed away from Pisces brutally, which sent it flying backwards, and sped up to Libra, trapping Clo's sky blue bey in a fierce barrage attack that emitted tall, shooting red flames.

"Ha! How do you like our new barrage move?" I asked smugly as all my friends cowered from the flames and Clo cried out in her struggle against my attack. "Go, Aries! Harder!"

The flames rose even higher, sparks and ash flying out fifteen feet high. I heard faintly Vi, Amber and Shae calling out their own attacks through the fire.

"Scorpio, attack Pisces!" Shae screamed, her forest green bey glowing brightly in the red hue before clashing with Andi's sliver Pisces.

"Go now, Pegasus, attack Virgo!" Vi shouted, Nikki yelling back at Vi as their beys crashed viciously.

"Striker! Go for Aquario!" Amber shrieked, her glossy orange bey assaulting Bryn's pale yellow bey with a series of brutal uppercut attacks.

A multitude a rainbow light exploded from the stadium and within that light was eight teenage girls, all fighting their hardest to win. Bystanders all fled to the safety of the school as the lights and sound sent strong shock waves over the courtyard, breaking branches of trees and turning small rocks to dust. They began to watch from the classroom windows.

Suddenly, my friends and I all heard the loud unmistakable sound of the end-of-lunch-hour bell over top of our battle. We all looked at each other in annoyance.

"Well," I yelled to them. "Might as well finish this!"

I turned back to the fire filled stadium and banished my hand at my glowing red bey. "Go, Aries, Special Move!"

"What?!" Bryn shouted at me, shielding her eyes from the light with her hand. "You have a special move?! How come I don't know this?"

"Go now, Aries! Fire Halo Assault!"

A fiery red ram burst from my bey, throwing its head back and making the flames rise another ten feet high. It rose onto its hind legs, then smashed its front hooves heavily onto the stadium floor, causing my friends beys to lose their balance and begin to wobble. Next, the ram rose back onto his hind legs and began to move its head in a circle, using the fire around its horns to create a large fiery halo around its head. The force of the fire halo pulled all my friends beys out of the stadium, flung them into the air and finished with a stadium out for them all.

"Yes!" I cheered as my flames subsided and my friends all ran off to look for their beys. I called to my bey; it jumped out of the stadium and into my hand, smoking faintly. My bey burned my hand to touch, but I still held it tightly for a moment before stashing it in my bey holder, proud of it for our victory.

As I looked up, I saw Clo returning to the stadium, her blue bey in hand. She did not look happy.

I jumped off the stadium and walked over to her. "So, what do you think of our battle now, hm? Still think you're gonna win?" I asked smugly.

She came closer to me until our foreheads touched, her hands in fists. "You bet your bucket I will."

"That's not even a saying."

"Do you two ever stop fighting?" Nikki asked, annoyed. She came up to us, closely followed by Vi, Andi, Bryn, Amber and Shae. They were all placing their beys into their holders and not looking pleased at all.

"Oh, come on, guys," I said, putting my arms around Nikki and Clo, who were closest to me. "You must have known I would have won anyways! Now let's get to class!"

All my friends glared at me quickly before rolling their eyes and walking back towards the school for their next classes. I followed behind them, feeling awesome and powerful from my victory.

And now, we will be able to meet the new students! What a great day!

* * *

**Who ever recognized the reference from one of Toby Turner's Tobuscus videos, high five! You're awesome.**


End file.
